


Day Three Hundred Twelve || A Red Blanket

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [312]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It was their son's first gift: a beautiful red blanket. And oh, the stories it could tell...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [312]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Day Three Hundred Twelve || A Red Blanket

It was a baby shower gift at the beginning. A soft, velvety blanket of a muted red - not too bright, but not too dull. No pattern, no fancy stitching. Just something for the newborn Uchiha when the day would finally arrive.

Hinata, still a ways off from meeting her firstborn upon receiving it, had cooed in appreciation. First blankets, first toys, first clothes: all were important milestones and things children tended to cling to for many of the first years of their lives. She herself had received a little plush bunny on the day of her birth from her aunt she’d kept for years and years, only retiring it once the threads had run too bare and its stuffing was nearly more outside than in. So Hinata knew well how much a first gift could mean.

“This is perfect! I’m sure they’ll love it,” she’d offered with a smile. Red, of course, was an infamous color for the clan she found herself married into, no matter how small. Most of the things gifted that day followed the Uchiha color scheme.

How funny she thought it would be if their first child ended up taking after her side of things.

Sasuke, however, was certain long before the birth that not only would they be Uchiha genetically (or in simpler terms, be born with the ability to awaken the Sharingan), but they would also be a boy.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Just call it a fatherly instinct. I really can’t claim more than that. After all, my parents had two boys.”

Hinata just laughed. “And mine two girls! I’m not sure you have much of a basis for this besides wanting an Uchiha boy.”

“Can you blame me”

“...no.” Of course she’d understood. Having a son with his kekkei genkai would mean Sasuke’s lineage could carry on, in both genes and in name. His dreams of bringing the clan back to its former glory and population had, by then, long faded. And part of him claimed he’d rather see them slip peacefully into memory. But even he couldn’t deny not wanting to be the last.

Of course, their child had cousins. But all, due to the lack of people, were half blood Uchiha. Sooner or later, without significant inbreeding, the Uchiha would - as Sasuke wanted - quietly go into the night as their blood thinned.

Part of it made Hinata sad, but...considering the clan’s long and bloody history...she could also understand.

And the day she finally went into labor that August, she had to wonder if Sasuke really was able to read minds. The baby, once free, was declared a boy. And upon opening his eyes, twin dark irises peeked out.

Not a _sure_ sign, but...well, there’d never been a Hyūga with dark eyes before.

“Remind me never to bet against you in anything,” she’d murmured, tone exhausted. “Not that I would, but...clearly you have eyes even _I_ can’t beat…”

Sasuke had simply snorted, looking to his new little family with a myriad of emotions flickering across his face like sped-through TV channels. “...should we start taking wagers on number two?”

“You want to talk about number two _now_...with me fresh out of labor?”

“...maybe later, then.”

Once mother and baby were permitted to go home, Hinata settled their son - named Tenkai, for the earth - in his new crib, along his new red blanket.

“There...that’s just for you,” she’d murmured, stroking a finger along his cheek. Already a tuft of dark hair was untamed atop his head.

Just like his father.

And so began the tradition of Tenkai sleeping with his blanket. Wherever he went, the blanket had to go, too. It was his play rug in the sitting room, his swaddle when carried around the house, the thing he slept upon for naps and at night, and the belonging he most obviously became attached to.

Whenever Hinata had to wash it...it was a warzone. He’d cry and cry until reunited, appeased with the soft plushness freshly warm from the dryer whenever it was returned. Once he was old enough to comprehend the need, he’d sit in front of the washer and watch it turn until he could finally have it back.

His sister, Chikyū, was more like their mother: in both appearance, and her choice of object. She had a plush lamb that was her constant companion. Not a very talkative or social child, she instead preferred to mime with her toys, and little lambie was her favorite. She’d mostly leave her brother to his blanket, but...well, there were times when it would be fought over. Though Tenkai was, as a bit older, more mature and inclined to share...Chikyū was of the mind to simply...take.

And thus came the first scar: a tear along a corner from a rather heated tug-of-war.

Tenkai had been _devastated_.

Hinata had immediately began emergency surgery, finding thread a close color in her sewing kit and doing up the rip by hand. Tenkai had sat tearfully nearby while his sister sulked guiltily in the next room.

“There we go...right as rain,” Hinata announced once finished, handing it over and watching her son quickly cling to the fabric. “Now...we’ve surely learned an important lesson today, haven’t we Chikyū…?”

Making her way back in, the girl had just somberly nodded.

From there...the occasional accident would happen. It once got caught in a shut door as Tenkai was walking, and another split nearly tore it in half. Various spills - drinks, food, paint - would sully it, and some leaving stains Hinata did her darndest to remove...and yet even she couldn’t always work miracles.

And then came the fateful day when Tenkai claimed he didn’t need it anymore.

“Are you sure…?”

“Yeah...I’m sure,” he’d offered softly.

Hinata looked to her son with a hint of worry. “...did someone make fun of you for it? You know you don’t have to listen to anyone else if it makes you happy.”

“No, kāchan. I’m just getting too old for a blankie, okay?”

“...okay. I’ll put it away for you, all right?” She gave him a warm smile. “Someday, you might change your mind...or at least want to remember.”

He hadn’t replied, just handing over the rather battle-worn blanket before taking his leave.

Looking over the hardy fabric, Hinata just smiled to herself. It had had a long, tough life...so maybe a little retirement would be well-earned. Rips, stains, and patch jobs...all in all, it looked pretty sad.

So, she folded it into a neat little square, tucking it up into the back of Tenkai’s closet. Someday, she knew, he’d remember it.

Just like the little bunny plush she kept in a drawer in her and Sasuke’s room.

But until then, it would wait here diligently, filled with all the memories of a little boy who loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but...guh, had a long day, and my head is killing me, but darn it I wanted to get this done @~@
> 
> Just some random fam jam fluff, really...I wanted to write more but I'm lucky I got as far as I got OTL
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go try to sleep this off. Thanks for reading~


End file.
